Turbocharging is now a technology that is becoming more mature with each passing day. The turbocharger in a combustion engine (such as a car engine) is a type of air compressor, which uses the engine exhaust gases to drive a turbine in a turbine housing at the turbine end; the turbine drives a coaxial compressor wheel in a compressor housing at the compressor end so as to deliver air under pressure, increasing the pressure of the air entering the engine cylinders. The use of a turbocharger in a combustion engine helps to increase the engine output power, but a lag in motive power output response due to the inertia of the impeller is a shortcoming thereof.
To mitigate the shortcoming of turbocharged engines in having a lag in output response, a number of solutions have been proposed in the prior art.
EP0781908A2 has disclosed the structure of a turbocharger 100. As shown in FIG. 1, engine exhaust gases arrive at a turbine 103 directly, guided by a gas channel 102 in a turbine housing 101. Moreover, the direction in which the force is applied when the exhaust gases enter the turbine end and drive the turbine 103 is not uniform, and the optimal angle for the driving force is not achieved. This structure for guiding the flow of exhaust gases in the turbocharger 100 affects the dynamic properties of the air, and is unable to achieve efficient use of the exhaust gas energy. It can be appreciated that in such a situation, alteration of the traditional turbine housing structure would pose a problem in terms of very high costs, which in turn would compromise the competitiveness of the product in the commercial market.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,043 has disclosed a turbocharger 200 system. As shown in FIG. 2, the engine exhaust gases arrive at a turbine 203 directly, guided by an arcuate gas channel 202 in a turbine housing 201, while the top edges of the turbine 203 extend in a corresponding arc shape, ultimately making the structure of the turbine housing 201 extremely complex. This makes product design and production difficult, with the corresponding costs being higher. The same problem is faced when machining the turbine 203.
It can be appreciated from the foregoing that there are still many problems in urgent need of solution in the prior art of the field to which the invention belongs.